yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 13 Episode 27: Amai's struggle
SukiiChan: ~Amai laid there in the bright lab. She had no clue where she was or the name of the man who had saved her and Craig. Craig was silent and Daimen was gone. She sat up slightly; her head swimming slightly as she did. Amai's small almond colored feet were bare for she must of have lost them in the fight. Her long black hair glided down her shoulders as she had her head hanging low in shame. She held back a frown as she slowly slid off the lab table; the table cool on her feet. ".....My Geisha...their families....Craig..." Amai said softly as she found a mirror showing her in complete face that showed some of the nano tech. that she hadbeen temporarly implanted with to enable decent talking, thinking and Motor skills. It still hurt her but on a slighter degree. She slowly touched the metals gingerly with her small hands which increased her fury. " My Geisha and I have been targeted.... When I find who has done this..I will end them and their puppet..." She said venomisly, while she punched her into a desk showing a small indent~ SukiiChan: ~ She took a deep breath and she flipped her hair from her face. "I have been so foolish... I knew that I was a target and I here I stand... noone is to be trusted....." Amai said softly as she smiled darkly. "My geisha will rise but first I must rise by example." She laid down on her chest; into a push up position as she began to do them slowly while, chanting in japanese; "Tsuyoi taizai, karera wa taoreru..." (Say strong, they shall fall). Her head was swimming she felt like pukingbut she ignored. She had to become stronger to protect her loved ones. She thought of her family of district 1 which gave her an extra boost ineregy as she had now passed 9 perfect push-ups.~ SukiiChan: ~Amai managed to make it to push up number 20; her arms held a slight buckle about them. Her long black hair covered her shoulders and her face like a shroud of darkness. She felt her arms burning and her muscles tightening as she reached 34, "Amai.... Let's go... You are a chairwoman of geisha! Don't you dare stop! They are laughing....they think you are weak! Show them The force of your blood!" ~Amai gaspsed as she held the upper push of her pushup. She narrowed her eyes and nodded; "Ok, Ojichan! I am AMAI SHORI YOAKE! The chairwoman of Geisha and of the Yoake bloodline! Bow to me I shall rise again!" Amai yelled this with full conviction; sweat dropped down her baby face as her brown eyes narrowed and she focused on her goal. This pathetic city had taken her for a weakling... Terrible mistake. Her Grandfather's word ran through her head and filled her with pride that sparked within her body and seeped into her soul; unlocking some part of her she had once locked away. She quickly pushed herself up and crossed her arms while in the air; "GAH!" She for some reason began to cry even though she wasn't sad. These tears were not normal....they were like a sheading of old skin... Amai had changed.... She knew what she had to do....The city better prepair for Hageshi was recovering and she wanted blood.~ Category:Ark 13